Pretty Young Thing
by xtvntx
Summary: All he needed was a babysitter… SasuHina - Be My Baby(sitter) / Summer break just got a lot hotter… NaruIno - Summer Love / You never know what you have until it's gone… GaaOC - Final Farewell / Cover by xclubearx on DA. AU. Three storylines.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Listening to the overenthusiastic blonde was becoming a chore. His ideas proved to be promising, but his ability to slip the idea of ramen in every way possible was getting old. It should have gotten old after the first week he began fifteen years ago. Somehow the other men put up with his semi-comprehensible ideas while at the same time, they were sure their blonde friend had lost his train of thought.

One did not simply live in Japan or any first world country without knowing of the big four. The big four consisted of four of Japan's biggest companies, all of which who merged once the current CEOs had inherited them. For the everyday appliances from kitchen ware to washing machines, ovens, and refrigerators, Hyuga wasn't an unfamiliar name. Fashion and home décor was covered as well, only by Sabaku while Namikaze focused on construction and home renovation. Last but certainly not least, electronics covered by Uchiha – everything from your simple ear buds to your 3D televisions, and more.

Three representatives sat looking through their folders for their new branch in Canada. Hyuga's CEO, Neji Hyuga, had travelled to the site to check out the building itself leaving the other three – Gaara Sabaku, Naruto Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha – to revise any extras they might add to the building.

Naruto currently pitched his ramen stand in the staff room idea.

'_Do you know where your children are? Because it's now twelve o'clock. If they're somewhere out on the street, just imagine how scared they are. She wrote tha–_' Sasuke turned his alarm off.

"Three 'o clock already?" Gaara asked, raising an invisible brow. Sasuke simply nodded and began packing the folders and his belongings away in his Gucci briefcase.

"You know, that's an awfully terrible song to use as a reminder to pick your son up." Naruto noted.

"I use it because I can confidently say that yes, I do indeed know where my child is." Sasuke said, locking his briefcase.

Naruto looked at his best friend with a frown. "You should hire a nanny or something. You can't dip like this all the time."

"I don't need a nanny." Sasuke insisted. "_Maybe_ a babysitter, but can I even trust one? I don't want to pay a large sum since they'd have to stay with Kei for long periods of time a day. I most definitely don't want any girls like your cousin Karin – I'd like to come home to know my underwear drawer hasn't been violated."

Naruto frowned at the thought of his cousin. She was quite the nut job…

"My girlfriend probably knows someone who will be of assistance." Gaara said. "I could ask her for you."

Naruto grinned slyly at his redheaded best friend. "Your girlfriend is that hipster P.Y.T." Naruto chuckled. "It must be hard dating a _girl_. I need a _woman_."

"God dammit Naruto, you're twenty five, not fifteen. Stop speaking in incoherent slang." Gaara grumbled. "Ritsuko is in no way a hipster, and is more mature than you make her out to be."

"She is a total hipster." Sasuke chimed in.

"She isn't." Gaara frowned.

"P.Y.T. isn't even anything of the new age. P.Y.T. as in Pretty Young Thang like the Michael Jackson song." Naruto explained. The two stoic men sighed. Naruto was trying to make a term that would catch on like he tried back in the eighth grade where he tried to get everyone to say 'Believe it!'

It dawned on Gaara that Naruto had referenced to his girlfriend as a little girl. Sure there was a _bit_ of an age gap between Ritsuko and himself, but he didn't see it as anything of a big deal. She turned eighteen this year on the same day he turned twenty five – it's only seven years.

"Shut up, Naruto. Go find yourself a girlfriend, asshole." Gaara sneered. "I'd rather not have you jinx my relationship while it's in its current state. I'm hoping this fighting thing is only a phase."

Naruto couldn't believe that both of his friends were so dense about relationships. _They_ were supposed to be the smart ones, and _he_ was supposed to be the stupid one? Didn't seem right at all.

"I do plan on getting myself a girlfriend." Naruto said triumphantly. "Went to the club the other day with Sai, and saw this sexy pink haired girl who goes to the club frequently with this other hot blonde. The pinkie is as good as mine."

It was strange to hear that Naruto was friends with Sasuke's strange cousin, Sai. Sasuke never liked Sai, and Sai was frightened of Sasuke. Gaara on the other hand was more focussed on the bit about the pink hair.

"Pink hair? Naruto, I don't know many pink haired girls, but according to Ritsuko you described her friends Sakura and Ino. A pink haired girl with a blonde at the club – well, she hates Sakura but that's irrelevant." Gaara explained with an amused expression. "You yourself have decided to pine for a _P.Y.T._"

The newfound information hit Naruto like a meteor. The speechless blonde groaned and fell back into his chair. So much for _woman_.

"Anyways, give me a call if you decide you need someone to keep an eye on Kei. You can personally interview her." Gaara said.

"The bastard doesn't need a babysitter. He needs a girlfriend." Naruto said. "I mean come on! You have almost every girl in the country, if not the world, fawning over you as if you're some Abercrombie Buddha God. I find it hard to believe you _don't_ have a girlfriend who could keep an eye on Kei."

Sasuke sighed. While it was true that he had his fair share of admirers, Sasuke wasn't ready for that just yet. He looked at the clock and realized how late he was and cursed. Bidding his friends farewell, he ran to the parking lot.

* * *

So...I really shouldn't be posting another story, but here I am doing exactly that.

Here's how this is going to work. This is the prologue for all three stories. Why? Because I'll be posting the chapters together so when I post the first chapter for this story, I will also be posting the first for the other two (one NaruIno, and the other GaaOC). I do suggest you keep tabs with the other two - no need to follow/favourite them if you do not wish to - because well, I guess it's interesting to see what's happening with everyone.

I will try to make the chapters as long as I can, and this is like something totally pulled out of my ass since I just wanted to try doing this three part story.

The description is vague because...because that's all I really need to introduce the subject matter to you.

Tata for now kiddies.


	2. The Art of Seduction

**Chapter I**

_**Final Farewell**_

To some extent, it was annoying. It annoyed Gaara that Sasuke had to leave work early, and though he understood it was for a valid reason – he was still annoyed. The redhead had never been a patient man to anyone – not even the female across from him, but he did tolerate her a lot more than everyone around him.

Gaara wondered what had put him in this situation. He never thought he'd succumb to taking a bubble bath – though having his girlfriend with him in the tub did have something to do with it. It had been a while since he bothered spending time with her, and he was glad that he could take a break from the chaos of work he dealt with every day. Well, he couldn't entirely relax. Gaara after all was a workaholic.

"I really don't know why Ino can't just kick that pink haired hoe bag to the curb." Ritsuko huffed, glaring at the foamy water. "She said that a guy like you would leave me because I'm immature, and temperamental! The nerve of her to even suggest that you'd go to her! She called me a child, but I'm a whole two months and nine days older than her!" She was off on another Sakura rant.

Ritsuko Satsuriku could be described in many ways, but something known to everyone was that she had a temper shorter than her thumb – something she shared with her brother Hidan. It did serve as a problem in her relationship with Gaara, especially recently, because both found themselves arguing over small things. They would eventually make up, make out, and make love. It was a cycle but she put up with it because she was indeed in _love_ with the browless man before her. Gaara himself could have been fooled by her age – which he was, the first time he met her two years ago. She had a mature face but was relatively short standing at 5'2" which contrasted greatly against his 6'0" build. Her odd silver hair reached her mid-back, and her unique purple eyes were nothing short of captivating.

He turned her around and let her lean against his strong chest.

"I would never go for her." He mumbled against her ear. "I've never been a breast man," it was true, Gaara was more of an ass man. "but she lacks more than I'd prefer in _both_ departments." He said, playfully groping her perky breasts.

"Does that friend of yours still need a job?" Gaara asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. "If she's interested, one of my business partners is in dire need of a babysitter. Well, he didn't confirm that he _wants_ one, but he needs one regardless, and he _will_ call me about it."

"That's perfect for her. She loves kids, and she's fantastic with them too." Ritsuko said quietly. She didn't want to say it, but she had been aroused by his earlier groping. Turning around to straddle him, Ritsuko slid her hands down to his hips, idly letting her fingers trace the lower line of his oblique muscles – how she did love his V line. "Let's tend to more important matters, you seem to have a little, or rather _big_, problem that I can help you with."

Gaara's hands instinctively went to hold her ass, appreciating her firm round rear. He would occasionally glance up from his laptop while she did the squat challenge in their living room. So you could imagine she really needed this relaxing soak as it was her final day doing the squat challenge – her poor muscles suffered terribly after she managed to do all two hundred and forty five squats. He bent her over, letting her hands rest on the edge of the large tub while he followed suit and pressed firm kisses on her spine – his lips lingered on the tattoo on her spine of the kanji for love.

If Ritsuko thought she was sore from the squat challenge, she had another thing coming for her.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

Somehow they still had energy to watch a movie. Gaara did promise her a night for her, and so they began getting ready for a movie night – they were deciding on watching _Igby Goes Down_ because that's just the kind of hipster movie that Ritsuko would choose.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga." She explained, jotting down the information on a sticky note. "Whoever it is that needs a sitter honestly won't be disappointed."

"Hyuga, as in Neji's cousin?" Gaara knew a bit about Neji's home life. Apparently Hinata was supposed to be the heiress but decided to give the title to Neji since she saw him as more suitable. She moved out at age sixteen much to her family's dismay. None of the boys ever met Hinata but knew that Neji was like a psychopath in regards to her – if he could, he would probably lock her up in a cage where he could keep an eye on her at all times.

Ritsuko nodded and put in the DVD, plopping down on the couch. _Igby Goes Down _was one of her favourite movies and was in fact the first movie that she had watched with Gaara – they went to a drive-in on their third date.

The beginning credits came around, and Gaara was already on his phone, doing business. The young brunette let it go. He was probably taking something urgent. Although she was upset that he broke his promise of a work-free night, she assumed he would be done soon, and went back to focussing on the movie.

"_My parents were two very idealistic, incredibly bright, narcissists. I was like their vanity project._" Ritsuko quoted Sookie's line like it was engraved into her memory, and broke out into laughter. God she loved this movie. Her laughter was cut off by the sound of _Lotus Flower Bomb_ by Wale featuring Miguel.

"_Lotus flower bomb, firefly, when I'm low, she take me high. I can teach you all the soun–_" Gaara hit the answer button. "Hey Sasuke…I knew you'd ask for it eventually…her name is Hinata Hyuga…yeah, that's not going to stick with Neji…okay, grab a pen and paper."

She was beyond annoyed now, but tried to calm down. Closing her eyes and counting to ten, Ritsuko went back to watching the movie with a lot less enthusiasm. She didn't even laugh when Igby's mother called him her comic relief.

The end credits rolled, and Gaara was still on his phone. So much for a work-free night. Ritsuko stomped over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice, drinking it straight from its cardboard container.

"Ri, that is unsanitary, I told you to stop doing that." Gaara said with a frown.

"We just had sex in a bathtub like almost two hours ago, I really don't think drinking from the carton is all that bad." Ritsuko hissed harshly. Gaara's frown deepened.

"Why the hell are you so fucking mad all of a sudden?" he snapped, his anger flaring, only further aggravating the eighteen year old.

"Why do you fucking think I'm so mad, you asshole! I thought it was supposed to be our movie night, it's like asking you to spend ninety nine minutes with me is fucking difficult. I'm so tired of being thrown aside for work!" she yells, screwing the cap of the orange juice back on tightly. "You can't just fucking come home and expect me to forgive you every time just because we have mind blowing sex and you buy me shit! We were supposed to have a _little_ _bit_ of time together, but none of that fucking compares to work and I'm getting sick and tired of having to beg you to spend time with me."

"I fucking work so that the company doesn't destroy itself, and so that we can live in this lovely fucking condo with all the lovely fucking things that we are so fucking lucky to have!" Gaara yelled, chucking his phone into the sofa.

"You aren't the only CEO there, Gaara! Why can't you just let others handle things for once?" Ritsuko resisted the urge to throw the orange juice at him. "What type of fucking relationship are we in where I fucking can't even spend time with you? I would have just done some long distance relationship if I wanted that!"

"Well,_ Ritsuko_," he spat her name out like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I fucking apologize for not having time for your _childish_ games and temper tantrums! I'm a full grown adult, I don't have time for child's play." Upon realizing what he said, Gaara cursed himself for saying it. He didn't mean to put it that way, he really didn't, but when the two bumped heads, he had to apologize because he did tend to be harsh – though there was undeniable truth behind his words.

"Ri, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like tha–"

"No, you clearly fucking did, Gaara." Ritsuko couldn't even cry at that moment. "If our relationship is child's play to you, you should have just left me. I didn't realize that you disliked my company so much, and _no one_ said you had any obligation to put up with me. I'm like your fucking mistress more than your girlfriend since you're so married to your work! I've become that side activity that you keep around whenever you're done with giving yourself blue balls, you stupid fuck! You were clearly never ready to get into a relationship, and I fucking pity the neglected bitches you fucking had before!"

During times like these, their arguments usually lead to them ignoring each other, and Gaara making it up to her, in the end. During times like these, terrible things were said, and though the truth did hurt, neither would apologize and try to deny what was said. During times like these, Ritsuko would have broken down into tears already. During times like these, Gaara would let it be and leave being the grown adult he is.

But not this time.

Gaara was frustrated and couldn't understand where he had gone wrong, or what wrongdoings he had committed by doing his job like every other normal person would. He couldn't see Ritsuko's point of view as he was a newbie in the relationships department – Ritsuko was perhaps the longest relationship he had ever had. So Gaara being temperamental Gaara could only do what he knew how to do in moments of frustration; he lashed out.

"This is the exact behaviour that reminds me I'm dating a _kid_ who needs attention!" Gaara yelled. "This clearly isn't even a relationship anymore! It feels like I'm babysitting more than dating. You're expensive and tiring, and I'm raising you more than I'm dating you! Maybe I really should have just left you."

His deep raspy voice cut through her like no blade could. His words hurt her more than any other pain she had ever experienced. She didn't say anything and returned the juice to the fridge. She didn't look at him, and just went to their room, slamming the door behind her. She told herself every time this happened that this was the last time. One more night, she would put up with it because she knew she couldn't part with him, but he made it clear to her where they currently stood.

Her pained face made him angrier. Her lack of response to his words confused him and made his heart clench. Some part of him wished that he could take back what he said – that same part of him cursed Naruto for jinxing him earlier that same day. What terrified him most of all was that he didn't want to stay and apologize and comfort her. He wanted to leave and prove that he didn't need her like his mind convinced him he did. It was terrifying that he saw this coming despite not wanting anything to happen. He knew she'd forgive him, but the thought didn't register in his mind.

Grabbing his leather jacket from the closet, Gaara left the house headed for the last place he should be after a fight like that.

The club.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

Flashing lights and thumping speakers were far from relaxing to the redhead, but it did help numb his mind – the alcohol was the bigger part in the mind numbing though.

He ordered another shot, welcoming the stinging in his throat as well as the girl making advances on him. Everything about it was wrong. He was technically still in a relationship, and this girl was the epitome of everything Ritsuko hated. He didn't care though, not with all the crap in his system. Buying the pink haired girl a drink, Gaara clinked their glasses and downed the strong drink in a single go.

A taxi ride later, he found himself at his fancy condo fumbling with his keys. It didn't even process that Ritsuko's shoes were missing, or that the fight they had didn't give him the right to go off and do what he was doing, or that the girl on top of him lacked the rear he never failed to grope during intimate times.

The pinkette he soon discovered was not a pinkette but a natural blonde. He never could appreciate the art of waxing – he preferred his women hairless, none of that landing strip crap.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

The platinum blonde Barbie cheered inwardly as she tucked her phone away into her bra. This was news to be shared with her best friends. She came with Sakura and Hinata, but she would surely tell Ritsuko over the phone.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Ino yelled, trying to find her friends. It was hard to miss Sakura, she had pink hair for crying out loud. She always did think it was stupid that her friend dyed her hair pink just because she didn't like that Ino looked better as a blonde. Hinata on the other hand could probably found sitting quaintly in a booth alone fending off lechers.

Giving up, Ino decided to get Hinata and drive home. Sakura could just cab home. What surprised the friends though was seeing Ritsuko sitting in front of their apartment door with a rather large, rather heavy looking tote bag.

"Oh god, Ri-baby, what's the matter?" Ino always had a habit of addressing people with pet names. Hinata quickly opened the door and let her friends into their home and took Ritsuko's bag for her. Heading straight for the cabinets, Ino made a million notes to herself reminding herself that Ritsuko liked to have chrysanthemum tea at times like these. Hinata prepared the tea while Ino dragged the heavy tote bag into her room – the three would share Ino's room if they didn't fall asleep in the living room.

The roomies waited patiently for their friend to tell them what had occurred. Being the friend that she is, Ino threatened to castrate Gaara, along with many other unpleasing things involving his penis. It was likely because Ino was biased in the case, and couldn't see her friend doing a single wrong, so the only thing she could think of doing was making sure her friend knew; when push comes to shove, she'd be there to rip off her boyfriend's dick and reattach it to his butthole.

Hinata calmed Ino down. Ino rested a pretty hand on Ritsuko's knee.

"All hate and bias aside, maybe you guys should talk it out." Ino suggested, giving the knee a squeeze. "As much as I'd love to hate Gaara's guts right now, I can't help but feel you guys are so right for each other. He puts up with your hipster tendencies, and provides you with everything that everyone else in your life failed to provide you with – love. Of course Hinata and I love you, but you know what I mean. He is a business man, and I would totally dump his ass for not spending time with me, but the relationship you guys have built shouldn't crumble from just this issue – it'd take a lot more than that, and I know it'll never get that far or let the lord help his ass I will rip him to shreds without chipping a nail."

"Talk it out with him _without_ the tempers flaring high from both of you. Tell him off without yelling at him. You said so yourself; Gaara has never been one to last long in relationships so know you're special if he has been trying this hard with you." Hinata continued with an encouraging smile. Hinata never met Gaara but from the way Ritsuko would blab on about him, she knew how much he meant to her.

It really sucked sometimes when her friends were right.

"I'll…do it." Ritsuko sighed. "Love you guys. And I'm not a hipster."

Ino smiled brightly at her and brought her friends together for a group hug. "Yes you so are. Okay, now for _my _news!" It was going to be a long night.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

The door unlocked with a click, and Ritsuko entered tiredly dragging her tote bag in with her. She didn't think she'd spend the whole night gossiping with Ino and Hinata. She noticed Gaara's shoes were missing and frowned. She would just wait for him to return before trying to work things out – perhaps she'd even make him sunagimo yakitori. Lugging her tote bag to their room, she fell on her knees when she tripped over a hard item lying carelessly in the doorway.

Violet eyes narrowed at the sight of a high heel that was much too tacky for her taste; she wouldn't leave her shoes lying carelessly on the floor, they had a shoe rack at the entrance for a reason. Getting up off of her knees, she picked the stiletto shoe up between her pointer finger and thumb with disgust. It was light pink, seven inches high, open toed with a tasteless bow at the front, and cheetah printed on the outside of the shoe. She brought her attention to the right where her and Gaara's bed was situated.

Gaara was home, but he clearly wasn't alone. Ritsuko should have guessed who it was just by the shoe between her fingertips. She didn't even bother waking the two – her packing might though. She noisily opened their walk-in closet and looked at her Louis Vuitton suitcase remembering how Gaara surprised her with it – it was sweet how he memorized everything that she wanted. She touched the box-like suitcase and went for her old luggage that she had used when she first moved in with Gaara. No way was she going to use something _he_ bought her.

She refused to cry, but the tears wouldn't stop falling, the occasional sob escaped her as she messily took all of her clothes and shoved them into the large black luggage. Gaara got rid of a lot of her old clothes as he had basically replaced her wardrobe, so she didn't have many of her old clothes leaving her a lot of space. She grabbed the dress shirt she bought him as well, and everything else she bought him, refusing to come back if she forgot anything. Things fell over and she was causing a mess, but she really couldn't give two shits.

Gaara rubbed his head in anguish. He had a terrible hangover, and he felt disgusting. He struggled to get up. As he got up, a headache beat his brain sending him backwards against the headboard with a thud. Was he being burgled? The light of the closet was on, but his vision was blurry and couldn't make out the figure inside of it. A groan left him as he tried to adjust his vision only to see Ritsuko pulling her old black luggage into their bathroom, disregarding his presence. He basically rolled out of bed and landed on the hardwood painfully landing on a shoe. Pulling it from beneath him he frowned at the tacky shoe.

Shit.

Memories from the previous night flooded his mind. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the bathroom.

"Ri, stop." He said hoarsely. He reeked of alcohol, morning breath, sex, and sweat.

"Before you tell me to do _anything_, go put on a pair of fucking boxers you indecent son of a bitch!" she screamed with a stuffy nose, continuing to throw her toiletries into her luggage. She unfortunately had to leave the fancy makeup, creams, and cleansers that he had bought her. It almost tore her up how much she actually relied on him. She barely had anything; most of everything she owned was provided by Gaara.

"Please, Ri." He begged, covering his junk.

"Fuck you, and go fuck that stupid bitch in _our_ bed some more while you're at it!" her words were shaky and wracked with sobs.

"Just hear me out, will you?" great, he was getting angry again. Gaara cursed that little demon inside of him that always seemed to ruin everything for him. "You pissed me off last night and I acted irrationally. Fuck, that came out wrong, just stop and let's talk this out!"

"I was fucking ready to talk it out until I found you in bed with the girl I bitch about more than you work!" she hissed venomously. "We're fucking done, and I've packed all the shit that is _mine_."

"You aren't going anywhere, Ritsuko." Gaara said darkly.

Ritsuko rolled her swollen eyes; the whites were dyed pink from all her crying, and tears still threatened to fall. "Can't bear to part with me, Gaara? Because you fucking know you're alone in this big bad world without me! You don't take any time off for your friends let alone your girlfriend – correction, _ex_-girlfriend though you won't be single for long seeing as your rebound is probably scratching her crabs infested vagina right now in our bed."

"You wouldn't last a day without me, you spoiled princess." Gaara snarled. "Good luck finding someone who's willing to cater to your shopping needs."

"You flatter yourself too much, Gaara." Ritsuko said calmly. "I never actually _needed_ any of the stuff you bought me. If I wanted money I could fucking ask my brother. I just wanted to be with you, spend time with you, and enjoy each other's company. The brand name crap was just a perk. So really, good luck to _you_ because in the end, you won't find a girl who's willing to put up with your neglectful ass."

She zipped her luggage, and picked it up by its handle, readying herself to roll the large baggage. Before leaving the bathroom, she turned to look at him with a sad smile as she realized it really was goodbye.

"You will never find a girl who loves you as much as I do." She didn't put it in past tense. She still loved him despite his sudden betrayal but she would have no self-respect if she stayed with him after this. It wouldn't have hurt so much if he hadn't said he'd never leave her for Sakura. Their fights never got this far, and it hurt her most of all that he thought it wouldn't resolve itself like it always did. Did he have that little faith in her?

She left Gaara dumbfounded in the bathroom. He wasn't a stupid man – he did realize she had inferred that she remained in love with him. He should have chased her further, urged her to stay, unpack her suitcase, and ignore what little dignity he had left to beg on his knees for her to stay. He didn't though.

"I told you so." Sakura said with a smirk. The pink haired mistress was wearing Gaara's shirt that Ritsuko recognized as the one Gaara wore the night of their fight.

Ritsuko glared at her and grabbed the ugly heels on the floor, breaking the heels easily. They were clearly very cheap shoes – cheap shoes for a cheap whore. Whipping the heels at Sakura's head, Ritsuko went over to the window, opened it and threw her shoes out along with her disgustingly sequined red tube dress that was next to the bed. Sakura shrieked for Gaara to do something but Ritsuko had already gotten in front of her ripping her underwear off of her body tearing the thin material instantaneously.

There was an almost evil smile plastered on the silver haired girl's face. "This ends the friendship you once had with the girls. We don't associate ourselves with cheap sluts."

Gaara ran out of the bathroom pulling on his boxers and searched for his pants. "Ri, just stay." He demanded shakily. His confidence was breaking, he thought he could get her to stay and he was so convinced she wouldn't leave but her taking all of her belongings and leaving everything he got her, made him think otherwise.

Grabbing her luggage, she pulled it out hastily leaving the condo as Gaara tripped over his pants trying to put them on and chase her at the same time.

_She'll be back_. He repeated to himself hopelessly.

Ritsuko tied the disgusting underwear to the outside door handle and headed to the elevator putting on a pair of large sunglasses to hide her eyes. She heavily sanitized her hands with the convenient hand sanitizer located at the front desk.

"Are you leaving on a trip, Ms. Satsuriku?" the young front desk worker asked with a kind smile. Ritsuko rather enjoyed Matsuri's presence. She was aware of the girl's crush on Gaara, and thought it cute since she thought Gaara would have actually gone for her had he not met her. Matsuri was only three years older than Ritsuko but seemed so much younger because of her bubbliness.

"An indefinite trip away from here, Matsuri." Ritsuko said sadly. "You have my number, we should hang out some time. It's high time you let go of that redheaded bastard. We'll go scouting for other hot guys."

Matsuri took the hint realizing what had just ensued, and just nodded. Sure she liked Gaara but she never thought the two would break up. Ritsuko moved in with Gaara when Matsuri first applied for her job, and the two seemed so close.

Hailing a cab, Ritsuko hauled her luggage into the trunk and got in. She gave the driver Ino and Hinata's address and shut her eyes leaning against the window.

**_Summer Love_**

Being an attractive bachelor such as Naruto Namikaze was difficult. In Naruto's perspective anyways.

All he wanted was to find a decent woman to settle down with, was that so hard to ask for? Who wouldn't want him? He's rich, successful, attractive, and the life of the party. He's also a pervert, a flirt, and tends not to be the brightest on many occasions. He couldn't understand why girls always seemed to go for the broody guys.

He didn't want to date a P.Y.T. as he did not want to go out with a child – he was disappointed that the pink haired girl turned out to be barely legal. He thought about Gaara and frowned. Seven years was way too big of an age gap for him, the most he'd go for might be three years but even then he wouldn't prefer a girl three years younger than him. He had dated older women plenty of times, but he really wasn't fond of the idea of a girl younger than him by too much.

He had to admit, he spruced up pretty nicely and he would surely catch many eyes though he'd only leave with one woman…or two depending on how drunk he got. Sure he looked like a total douche with his black button up undone to reveal his strong chest, and sleeves rolled up.

Dubstep almost deafened Naruto as he entered the club through the V.I.P. section. Someone immediately caught his eyes. She sat by the bar, twirling her long platinum blonde ponytail and batting her eyelashes at some schmuck who was falling for her charms as if he had a chance to go home with her. She wore a tight violet halter mini dress that revealed much of her back and chest. Her long legs were crossed revealing the black suede heels that did wonders for her already long legs. She looked somewhat familiar, but he didn't really care at the moment.

Target set and locked. He was going in for the kill.

"Excuse me, Miss. I couldn't help but notice you're all alone." He said turning on the charm.

"She's currently with me, man." Naruto ignored him.

"You look _bored_ over here, and I couldn't help but notice you from the moment I entered." Naruto said, taking her hand in his and brushing his lips across her knuckles. Ino bit her lip which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or her previous companion.

"Look man I said she's with–"

"Beat it, bub. Do yourself a favour and go home, take a shower and take your greasy ass somewhere else." Naruto snarled, becoming annoyed with the persistent man. When the man didn't move, Naruto cracked his knuckles and gave a fierce glare. Naruto's glares unlike Sasuke's were filled with fire that terrified people in a different way than the Uchiha's frigid glare. The man ground his teeth and left.

"I'm sorry. A lady like you probably wouldn't want to be with a guy like me." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck purposefully showing off his strong arms. Ino shook her head and smiled at him seductively.

"I don't know, I kind of like the feral type." She shrugged. "Things get hotter, faster. I'd say we're similar then."

"Let's see just how similar we are then." Naruto took a seat next to her and ordered two drinks. It took no time for the bartender to get the drinks over. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this all alone?"

The seductress took a sip of her drink and ran the tip of her tongue slowly across her bottom lip, capturing any falling liquid – and successfully making Naruto speechless. "I'm actually here with two friends but I can't seem to find them. Maybe they're on the dance floor, if you'd care to join me."

Naruto downed his drink and took her hand helping her off the bar stool.

The song was sensual and slow giving plenty of opportunities for Naruto to drive the girl insane. Too bad she beat him to it. Naruto's large hands gripped her hips bringing her fairly close to him while her hands rested on his clothed chest. Her hips swayed ever so slightly so not to flaunt herself, and her fingers would brush the bare skin just below his collarbones every so often. His breath hitched when she ran her hands up along his chest wrapping her slim arms around his neck.

Naruto turned her around letting his fingers dance on her midsection while his thumbs rubbed circles against her bare back. The girl made the daring move of letting her bottom brush against his thigh, then the other, teasing him, testing his patience. He growled and pulled her against him as they swayed in sync. He breathed against her neck letting his hot breath make her shiver only further encouraging him. Naruto pressed gentle kisses against the crook of her neck, finally wrapping his arms around her.

Something vibrated against the girl's butt and Naruto's thigh. Cursing to himself, Naruto let the girl go and checked his phone.

Fucking Gaara and his urgent work emails.

"Your girlfriend?" she inquired, covering the screen of his phone with a hand.

"Nope, I'm sexy free and single." Naruto smirked. "Unfortunately, I have to go. I have work tomorrow so I'll see you around."

The girl grabbed his phone and entered her number calling it and hanging up. With that done, she disappeared from his view as he stared at his phone dumbly.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

Ino was sad for her friend. There was no doubt about it but she couldn't wait to disclose her news to the girls. She _almost_ settled for that what's his face until the blonde hottie came and saved her.

"Basically, he came and was all over me, and I didn't mind one bit 'cause he was so fucking hot!" Ino squealed. "His shirt was open, and girls let me tell you; no pecks, no sex. But this guy would be getting an infinite amount of sex for how perfect those pecks of his are! I have his number, and I don't know…should _I_ text _him_ first? I kind of want to but dammit, I can't do it! I don't want to come off clingy or anything since we aren't even together. Yet."

"So who exactly is he?" Ritsuko asked.

Ino opened her mouth but closed it. Shit, she never got his name.

"Ino.." Hinata frowned. "You never bothered getting his name?"

"I couldn't help it, he had to leave and I couldn't wait to tell you guys about him!" Ino exclaimed. "He was so fucking hot!"

_**Be My Baby(sitter)**_

He really was doing fine without anyone's help. He had his son all to himself, his parents watched over Kei on the weekends, and he had everything under control. Except he tended to be constantly late, he was always busy with work, he had to cut work early and work from home every day, and he did realize that he couldn't keep buying his son's forgiveness.

Sasuke frowned looking at the clock on his dashboard. The flashing numbers made him frown as he stepped out of the black 2013 Land Rover Range Rover. He drew the attention of many of the mothers at the preschool with his fancy car and appallingly good looks.

There were only three children left; a dark haired girl with dark eyes whose hair even tied high reached her bottom, a purple eyed girl with glasses and wild red hair that reached her shoulders and went out in different ways, and Kei. Sasuke's son was seated on the stairs in front of the entrance where the girls were shaking Kei's arms pulling him in a loud game of tug-o-war – a game Sasuke was familiar with as 'he's mine'.

"Gina!" shrieked a red haired woman who walked from the opposite side of the parking lot towards the metal fence. Her husband followed behind her – Sasuke couldn't help but feel that the odd light blue hair was much too familiar.

"M-Mariko!" another woman called from behind Sasuke. She seemed to be mesmerized by him while her husband glared at him, looking the Uchiha up and down.

All three children looked up, and Kei noticed his father.

Sasuke went to grab Kei's hand but the little boy had his hands in his pockets.

The red haired woman looked at Sasuke and turned a red that matched her hair. Kei knowingly looked at his father who was thoroughly annoyed by the attention he received. Sasuke knowingly looked at Kei who was thoroughly annoyed by the fact that it was the eighth time in the past two weeks that Sasuke had been late picking him up, leaving the poor boy with the little girls he so terribly despised.

It was an awkwardly quiet ride, and Sasuke had apologized a good few times already. It wasn't easy raising a child on his own. Sure he had his parents who would help him out from time to time, but it sucked hairy ass knowing his son was upset with him.

"I wish I had a mommy." Kei said sadly from his car seat in the back. Sasuke glanced up to his rear view mirror. "I'm lonely. Daddy works too much."

"I'm sorry, Kei." Sasuke sighed. He felt like absolute shit. How could he neglect his son and be so oblivious to it. Well no, Sasuke Uchiha was not oblivious. He just didn't realize it affected Kei so much.

That night, Sasuke made a call to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, I'm taking you up on that babysitter offer…alright, who is this kid anyways?...Hyuga as in Neji Hyuga's cousin…Not sitting well is an understatement but I don't care so give me some details…alright." He jotted down the information on the back of one of Kei's old colouring books and tore the sheet out.

After tucking in Kei, Sasuke fell over onto his own bed. He recalled the first day he found a crying basket in front of his parents' door. Neji did find Kei's mother in America but there was no way Sasuke was going to give up his son, so he told Neji to forget about it bringing their hunt to an end.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

_He was twenty one years old, turning twenty two in only two months, visiting his parents for summer break, it was only mid-May. The doorbell rang. He opened it to find no one there but looked down when he heard crying. There was a reusable shopping bag filled with what looked like miniature clothing, and plush toys. What caught him off guard though was the basket that held a baby on a cushion. Who in their right mind would abandon a baby on the doorstep of a stranger's house? _

_"What the hell?" Itachi asked from behind him. "Whose is it?" Sasuke shrugged. _

_There was a note tucked into the side of the basket, and after reading it, Sasuke threw a fit and demanded his parents take the child and get rid of it somewhere. The words on the page would forever be engraved into his mind. _

_'_Sasuke, it has been a while hasn't it?_' Yeah a while since she left him for some baker who owned the _cutest_ little family shop. '_Before you believe otherwise, the baby is yours. He's 9 months old now; his birthday is August 19th 2010. You might find this surprising and really I did too. I thought the baby would be Eiji's, I thought he was just premature, but he came out looking identical to you Uchihas – I suppose your genes are as dominant as you claimed them to be. Eiji is blonde with green eyes but the baby has none of that…he doesn't even look like me.

_'_He left me with an ultimatum; keep the baby or keep him. I couldn't give up my baby to a stranger, Sasuke. I guess Eiji wasn't all that I thought he was. I couldn't take care of a baby alone, and I do hope you understand why I've left the baby with you. I don't have family here as you know, and I just can't handle the stress anymore. It's been so hard…but I guess life hasn't been too good on either of us, huh?

_'_His name is Kei 佳 as in excellence just as we agreed on when we were dating. We were supposed to have two boys because you said you couldn't handle having a daughter, remember? I suppose bringing up fond old memories won't make you forgive me for the burden I've placed on your shoulders, but know that I do love Kei with all my heart, but I'm not ready and I might never be if I have to do it alone. Call me selfish and hate me all you want, hell, you don't need to lie to Kei you can tell him the truth and have him hate me too. But take care of him, and don't let him grow up with people who might never treat him right (like me I suppose…I'm leaving him in a basket on your porch assuming you still live there).

_'_I would ask how your family is doing but I assume they still hate me._' They never hated her even after she left him. She would always be the one that got away. '_I hope they come to love Kei though despite their disdain for me. He really is a wonderful child. He doesn't cry much at night, and he is really smart! His first word was poop and I suppose he picked that up from me but he'll yell poop when he has soiled himself. He's allergic to nuts, and still can't walk.

_'_I beg of you, please don't let our baby go._' How could he not? It would be a reminder to him of everything he once had with her. '_Don't let your hate for me blind you, don't let it cause you to make the biggest mistake of your life. I am selfish and terrible, I get it. But Kei has never done anything to wrong anyone so please keep him healthy, and surround him with loving people – if not for me, then for yourself, and for the life that was produced by the both of us.

_'_Regards, Momoko Kurosawa._' He crumpled the paper and shoved it in his pocket, no longer wanting to see the messy handwriting that he used to tease her for. He tried to hate her, he really did, but it was hard to hate the one girl you thought you could spend the rest of your life with. She just up and left him as if he could be replaced so easily. He shut his eyes and imagined her face – oval, slightly tanned with light pink lips and dark blue eyes. Her hair was always kept up despite how he loved it down, and imagined running his fingers through the dark chocolate locks. He needed that baby out of his life. He couldn't be reminded of her like this. _

_Making his way downstairs he heard laughter and giggles. In the kitchen stood his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. She held the beaming baby boy while his brother Itachi fucking Uchiha tickled the baby's tummy emitting fits of little giggles out of him. Even Sasuke's father, the ice block that was Fugaku Uchiha, was looking at the baby's belongings with mild disapproval wishing to purchase nicer things for him. _

_"Sasuke, he is darling!" Mikoto said lovingly. "Where did he come from?"_

_Sasuke tossed the crumpled paper on the table. His mother placed the baby back into his basket where he sat with his legs spread patting the cushion beneath him. Sasuke hesitantly patted the baby's head drawing his attention away from the cushion. He had to admit, Momoko was right. The baby was the epitome of Uchiha with his dark eyes that bordered black and his black shining hair that was nothing short of silky. Kei, as he was apparently named, tried to stand and reach for the man in front of him, almost falling but was caught by Sasuke. _

_Like a shock of some sort of pleasant lightning, Sasuke felt immediately attached to the tiny fellow in his arms. There was a connection and maybe it was because they were father and son, Sasuke wasn't sure, but in that moment of finally holding him, he didn't want to give him up. _

_"We're keeping him." Sasuke finally said, letting Kei pull at his hair. Itachi looked up from the crumpled sheet after he finished reading and stole Kei from Sasuke's hold. _

_"You're not alone, honey!" Mikoto sighed. "Kei here is an Uchiha, and it doesn't matter who the mother is. We'd love him even if he wasn't Momoko's."_

_"Just try not to make a habit of it." Itachi said with a smirk. _

_Meanwhile, Fugaku continued to toss baby clothes behind him only keeping a few plush toys and a hat. "We're paying a visit to the mall in an hour. Get ready." Was all he said. _

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

"…so fucking hot!" Ino sighed. Hinata and Ritsuko laughed heartily at the blonde's animated way of speaking. She tended to flail her arms and wave her hands, it was thoroughly amusing.

'_All that bullshit's for the birds, you ain't nothin but a vulture. Always hopin for the worst, waiting for me to fuck up. You'll regr–_' Hinata fumbled with her Nexus 4.

"Wow, Hina…never thought you'd choose Deuces of all songs to be your ringtone." Ino said, holding back her laughter.

"H-hello?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Seven is fine!...babysitting?...yeah, I love kids!...good night, Mr. Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Ino inquired.

"Yeah apparently I was referenced to him for a babysitting job…" Hinata said. "I can finally quit that crappy job I have at Second Cup!"

"Hey! I happen to like Second Cup!" Ritsuko defended.

"That's because you're a hipster." Ino said earning her a glare.

"I wouldn't be talking since _I'm _the one who told Gaara that Hina over here would be perfect to take care of children…I think Uchiha only has one kid…never met him." Ritsuko bit her lip in thought.

"Thank you so much, Ri!" Hinata grinned. "I should really change my ringtone if I'm going to be handling a child…"

"You think?" Ino and Ritsuko laughed.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

So maybe she should have slept a little bit. But with both Ino _and_ Ritsuko there, sleeping seemed impossible. She dropped off Ritsuko in front of the fancy condominium unit and left for her interview in a hurry hoping she wouldn't run out of gas.

Hinata rather enjoyed her car. Well, it was both hers and Ino's. They got a good deal off of Kijiji and Ino wanted the BMW, but it was so much more expensive…They instead settled on the white 2007 Pontiac G5 Sedan. Hey, two broke girls living in a crappy apartment who have tastes that match those of heiresses was hard. Technically Hinata was once an heiress but she just wanted normalcy in her life. She didn't cut her family out of her life, she just refused their help.

The elevator ride up the building made Hinata nervous. The closer she got to the top floor, the more nervous she got. Perhaps it was intimidating that her employer had a penthouse apartment while she lived in a dinky little apartment. She should most definitely be used to a rich lifestyle but even when she was rich, Hinata hated the indulgent lifestyle of the elites.

Was she dressed too casually? This after all was a job interview. Why in the world would she come in jean shorts, a tank top and cardigan? Way to go, Hyuga. She fixed her large beige cardigan to cover her breasts more as she ran out of bras since Ino was too lazy to do laundry she only had the deep violet bra said lazy roommate bought her for Valentine's Day. It proved to be rather visible through her white tank top which was as well the only thing she had left due to Ino's procrastination. At least she was on time. Ringing the doorbell almost made her throw up – she absolutely was not ready for this.

Hinata practically had to pick up her jaw when a handsome man opened the door revealing the luxurious apartment overlooking the Shibuya district. As much as she loved Shibuya she did tend to miss her home in Shinjuku – luckily it wasn't too far from Shibuya.

"Good morning, Ms. Hyuga." Oh god, his voice was going to stop her heart. It was deep and smooth making her tongue numb rendering her rather speechless.

"G-good morning, Mr. U-Uchiha." She sputtered. "Please, just call me Hinata." She said, regulating herself. She didn't want her employer to be creeped out by her.

"Then please do call me Sasuke. Mr. Uchiha is a little too formal for my taste." He said, motioning towards the modern black and white L shaped leather sofa. "Have a seat, Hinata."

Sasuke perched himself in front of Hinata on the moveable unit of his sofa set and eyed her. Her hair was tied up high into a messy bun leaving strands framing her pretty face that held a pair of thick rimmed glasses, also leaving her prominent collarbones visible. Her tank top was rather low cut – perhaps not for a teenage girl but in front of a full grown man such as Sasuke, it was rather distracting – and tight with what looked like a purple bra underneath. The large beige cardigan kept slipping off her shoulder as she shifted in her seat on the sofa. His eyes wandered to her long legs which crossed and uncrossed – something he was sure was a habit when she was nervous. Jean shorts? A no-no for an interview along with the rest of her attire, but she was attractive enough that he would let it go.

Mentally slapping himself for calling the barely legal girl attractive, Sasuke proceeded to interrogate her. "How old are you now, Hinata?" Gaara's girlfriend was eighteen so Hinata should be as well.

"Seventeen." Sasuke clobbered himself for eye raping a minor. "I'm turning eighteen at the end of December." Better.

"Can you drive, if so, is your vehicle safe?" he asked.

"I do drive, and my car has lasted me so far without any problems whatsoever so yes I do believe it is safe." She seemed more confident now.

"That's good enough for me." He said. If anything, he was going to make sure to run a background check on this girl later – their techie Shino was fantastic at his job after all. "I would like to apologize for bringing you here so early, but I have a meeting soon that I cannot be late for. You won't be doing much, you just need to pick up my son from preschool every day at 3:30 and look after him until I return from work. I won't be returning any later than 8:00 at night in case your family is worried about your whereabouts. My son attends Happy Days International Preschool which shouldn't be hard to find."

"I actually live with my friend Ino." Hinata explained. "So my schedule is rather flexible."

_I'm sure the rest of you is rather flexible as well._ Sasuke thought lewdly. _Fuck me. No, not literally. Yes literally. _He realized that he hadn't gotten laid in a while, but he didn't think it would affect his thoughts so much.

"You'll likely have weekends off since my mother likes to take him for the weekends. She might take him on weekdays as well so you'll have random days off occasionally as well. If this is to happen I will contact you in advance." Did all men look so good in skinny ties? Hinata could barely concentrate on what Sasuke was saying.

"Daddy?" Came a small voice. The pair turned to see a little boy hobble out of a room towards them. He looked like a mini Sasuke, and Hinata just wanted to giggle. Sasuke picked up his son and ran his long lithe fingers through the boy's hair – he had insisted on having the exact same style as his father. Hinata turned red as the thought of what else Sasuke could do with his fingers entered her mind. Hinata noticed the boy was dressed in a uniform that consisted of a navy sailor shirt with white detailing, a red tie, and white shorts. He was clinging to what looked like a plush toy but the two straps attached to the back of the toy told her otherwise. "Who is that?"

"This is Hinata. She'll be a new…friend." Sasuke tried to explain. "She'll be picking you up from school from now on, and she'll look after you until daddy comes home from work. Hinata, this is Kei."

Hinata smiled softly and waved at the boy. Her smile caught the Uchiha man off guard causing him to _almost_ blush. Uchihas don't blush – not for such trivial things.

"But daddy…" Kei whined. "I don't like girls. They chase me and like Bagyardians and My Little Pony." Kei being only four years old tended to mispronounce longer words – example, the Backyardigans.

"That's a nice Jake the Dog backpack you have there, Kei." Hinata complimented. Kei's face lit up as he hopped off his father's lap and stood in front of Hinata looking up at her with his innocent eyes.

"Do you like Avenger Time too?" Kei beamed.

"I love Adventure Time!" Hinata said with a smile. "But I'm almost offended that you don't like My Little Pony – Twilight Sparkle is really cool if you give it a shot. I like BMO and the Lumpy Space Princess, what about you?"

"I love BMO, and Jake, and Gunter!" Kei said, resting his chin on Hinata's knees. Sasuke felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders as his son took a liking to Hinata already.

"How about we have Hinata take you to school today?" Sasuke asked his son who didn't even turn around to look at him. Kei nodded his head. "If you don't mind, Hinata you'll be starting today since I really do need to go." Hinata smiled and nodded bidding him farewell. "You can just give him some Cheerios for breakfast, and I've left the car seat in Kei's room." With that he left, slipping on his black leather Gucci loafers.

"So Kei, what do _you_ want for breakfast?" Hinata asked, making sure he actually wanted Cheerios.

"I like tomato and mushy omette, and cheese cossants." Kei said, climbing up on a chair next to the island in the kitchen.

Hinata thought for a moment. "So you want tomato mushroom omelette, and cheese croissants?" Kei nodded happily. "We'll just have the omelette for this morning, alright." Kei nodded once more.

Hinata brought out the ingredients for the omelette and added cheese as an extra ingredient. Kei ate happily and thanked Hinata.

"And Hinata…" Kei said slowly, suddenly slightly embarrassed. "I like My Little Pony but don't tell daddy because it's not for big boys. It's for girls but I really like Rainbow Dash…" Hinata grinned at the little boy and ruffled his hair.

"Your secret's safe with me." She winked.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

The day was starting off rather well, and he did hope it remained this way. He went into the meeting room and noticed a certain redhead missing.

"Where's Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Some shit happened with Ritsuko so he'll be coming in late." Naruto explained.

"Getting into a measly fight with his girlfriend doesn't give him an excuse to be late." Sasuke frowned. They had a lot to cover this meeting.

"He sounded pretty wrecked, Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "He said Ritsuko packed all of her stuff and left. But on a brighter note, I met a really hot girl and we exchanged phone numbers and _damn_ she was _fine_."

"Naruto. You are twenty five in a few months. Please refrain from speaking like a buffoon in my presence." Neji deadpanned. "In any case, Naruto here was no help in briefing me about yesterday's meeting. If you would, Uchiha."

Sasuke pulled out his documents and filled Neji in on what was happening. Not too soon after, Gaara entered dressed in brown corduroys, an ugly red and purple plaid shirt, and a black tie. He threw his brown tweed jacket onto his usual chair and dropped his suitcase next to it as well.

"Gaara, you look like shit." Naruto said bluntly.

"Ritsuko usually helps me, and frankly my appearance is the last of my worries." Gaara said, propping his elbows onto the table and burying his face into his hands. Gaara was capable of dressing himself; he just wasn't in the best condition at the moment…

"Okay, shut up all of you." Neji ordered. "I have proposed to Tenten and I need groomsmen."

"Alright Neji!" Naruto cheered. "We're so down for this! So what's going on with the bachelor party?"

"I refuse to let Lee handle this." Though Lee was his best friend, fiancé's brother, and best man, the man would not handle any sort of party or planning seeing as he'd likely turn the perimeter of Tokyo into a marathon track and force the lot of them to run it in a day. "I'm leaving you groomsmen in charge of the bachelor party."

"That's fantastic and all, and we're _honoured_ to be part of your wedding but back to business." Sasuke said.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

After dropping Kei off at the preschool, she couldn't help but let her thoughts trail back to the boy's father. What happened to his mother? Surely a man like Sasuke Uchiha couldn't be single. His broad shoulders, strong jaw, and long legs were going to be the death of her – literally, she was so lost in her thoughts she almost caused an accident when she ran a red light.

The day couldn't get any better, really. Her boss turned out to be a stud, his kid is so damn cute, and she could finally quit Second Cup. As if she couldn't be any more wrong, Hinata opened her apartment door to reveal a sobbing Ritsuko eating out of a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, surrounded by waffles and an assortment of chocolates that Hinata recognized to be Ino's breakup chocolates.

"What the hell happened?" Hinata gasped. Ino returned from the kitchen putting more waffles onto an empty plate.

"I-I went home and I was s-so ready to m-make up with him, but then I find him i-in bed with SAKURA!" she wails as she says Sakura's name, shoveling more ice cream in her mouth as she sobs. "I don't even kn-know what I d-did to des-deserve this! We didn't e-even fight about a-a-anything we d-don't usually fight ab-bout."

Ino took a step away from Hinata and held a huge Toblerone bar up to defend herself for what was going to come next. Hinata Hyuga didn't often get mad; she was in fact _extremely _patient. But when certain buttons were pushed, Hinata would explode.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT!" Hinata roared. "I know you guys have your differences, but come fucking on! Sleeping with your boyfriend? I'm going to trample that tramp with a fucking pepperoni stick and see how she likes that meat rod! God dammit, I can't even fathom what the fuck was going on in Gaara's mind! Who the fuck does he think he is making you cry like this?! He shouldn't even fucking get angry at you for needing attention! Is he that fucking stupid?! I'm going to go smother someone with a brick."

"H-Hina, I don't think that's possible…" Ino tried reasoning with her usually calm friend.

"I'LL MAKE IT POSSIBLE!" Hinata stormed out grabbing her keys on the way out.

She was headed for the Central building for Hyuga, Uchiha, Sabaku and Namikaze.

"Ms…" Hinata went on the tip of her toes to look over the tall counter to see the receptionist. "Ms. Hitomi Joshuyo. I demand to see Gaara Sabaku this instant!"

"Miss, Mr. Sabaku is currently in a very important meeting." In her current state, Hinata tended not to think rationally and acted on impulses.

"Listen here, Joshuyo. My brother is none other than Neji Hyuga and I'll see to it that he kicks you out of your comfy seat onto the damn streets! So I suggest you hurry and tell me what room they're in or you'll have no room in this company." Hinata seethed. The terrified receptionist told her the whereabouts of Gaara fearing for her position.

"…and so we'll be rejecting Naruto's ramen bar idea for the staff roo–"

"GAARA SABAKU!" Hinata yelled, throwing the metal door open. She pointed a pale finger at Naruto and shoved her finger onto his chest poking him roughly. "How dare you cheat on Ri with that good for nothing whore sack Sakura! I will see to it that you will never get another girlfriend in your lifetime if you even so much as glance at Ritsuko! Getting into a fight with her over something that isn't even her fault is wrong in the first place, and CLEARLY doesn't give you the right to go off and sleep with her friend. Well, she actually hates Sakura but that's ALL THE MORE REASON why you SHOULDN'T have slept with that fake two faced bitch whore pile of steaming shit!"

Hinata leaned over and grabbed Naruto's collar forcing him to stare into the furious eyes of some random girl he doesn't even know. In a normal situation, Naruto would be tickled pink to be this close to a girl as attractive as Hinata. But he was currently scared shitless of this girl so he couldn't even stand up for himself.

"Don't even try to apologize to her because it's too fucking late." Hinata hissed. "Come near her and I will _personally_ staple your balls to the inside of your left cheek!"

"H-h-h-h-_he's_ G-Gaara…" Naruto pointed a shaking finger to the redhead who was taken aback by the raging female.

"Oh." Hinata scowled. "I thought Ri would have better taste than to choose a man who can't even dress himself. As the CEO of Sabaku isn't it expected of you to be stylish, _Gaara_? You made the biggest mistake of your life when you fucked up with Ritsuko. Sleep with one eye open, Sabaku." Hinata said darkly.

She didn't really need to tell him to sleep with an eye open. Gaara used to have troubles sleeping and only really slept properly with Ritsuko next to him. He didn't expect to sleep at all anytime soon anyways.

"N-Neji!" Hinata gasped. Her sense returned to her as she realized just where she was. She looked across from her cousin to see her boss Sasuke Uchiha looking at her completely amused by her. "I'm, oh my god, I'm so sorry! I don't know _what_ came over me but wow, this is embarrassing." She turned to Naruto. "I am so sorry for mistaking you for Gaara and threatening you!" she leaned over and smoothed out his crinkled shirt where she grabbed him.

Naruto's eyes were glued to her chest, and his face flushed pink as her hands smoothed over his chest. She bade everyone farewell and ran out red faced.

"What the hell was that about?" Neji mumbled.

"Gaara you man whore, you." Naruto tutted.

Gaara awkwardly explained what happened.

"See, this is why you shouldn't get involved with P.Y.T.s, man!" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, shut up." Neji ordered. "Your relationship seemed pretty serious but I guess I could see where _you _were coming from. I don't have problems because my fiancé isn't seven years younger than me."

"I'm so done with this topic, let's just get back to business." Gaara groaned.

"Bottom line, Sabaku. If you were actually serious about this girl then you fucked up. But you don't come off as the kind of guy who would fuck up when you're serious so maybe you were never serious about her. She's just another girl." Sasuke said, not bothering to even glance up from his papers. "Back to business. Naruto, your ramen stand idea is out."

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

Kei Uchiha panted, out of breath. He was running from the girls again. He absolutely _loathed_ all girls. Well, with the exception of his grandma and Hinata. Unfortunately for him, the class he was in mostly consisted of girls – girls who liked him and chased him like Gina Hozuki and Mariko Abumi. Not to mention he absolutely hated his teacher Mrs. Fujimaki who never did anything whenever the girls went after him. Hate was a bad word though and his daddy would get angry at him if he ever used it.

Speaking of his daddy, he was probably late again. Kei dragged his feet as the students ran past him to their daddies and mommies…mommy…girls…Hinata! That's right, Hinata would be picking him up today!

'_I promise I'll be on time!_' she promised she'd be on time, Hinata wouldn't break a pinky swear, right? He ran full speed ahead to find many children surrounding a girl who looked up to meet eyes with Kei. She was on time! She kept her promise!

"Hinata!" Kei yelled, running to Hinata. The legs of his Jake backpack bumped his thighs but he didn't care.

"Wow, she's so pretty!" exclaimed Mariko Abumi.

"Who is she?" asked Noburu Ishihara.

"Why is she picking you up?" asked Gina Hozuki, still admiring the girl.

"That's…" Kei hesitated finding the right answer in his mind. "That's my mommy! She's the prettiest mommy in the world!"

Hinata blushed and was about to correct him but looked at how proud he was to have a mommy to brag about, to have the other kids compliment her thus complimenting him. She didn't have the heart to crush him like that.

"No wonder Kei is so cute!" sighed Ami Kazuyoshi.

"When I grow up I wanna look like Kei's mommy, mommy!" whined Shizuki Nagata.

In that moment, Kei wished he had a real mommy and wondered why his real mommy didn't want him which made him sad. But then Hinata grabbed his hand and picked him up bringing him face to face with her.

"What's wrong, Kei?" Hinata asked. Kei shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck as she took him to her car where she strapped him into the car seat.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

Sasuke was tired. He was always tired. It came with being a successful single dad. Kei was probably leaping off the walls in the midst of scaring Hinata out of her job.

Opening the door to his apartment, the first thing he noticed was the faint sound of television but nothing else. No laughter, no banter, no footsteps, nothing but the television. It worried him. What if Hinata went berserk on Kei and killed him or something? She did threaten to staple genitals into Naruto's mouth earlier. The lord only knows what she might do to Kei if he angered her.

Quickly running into the living room, he immediately took back the thoughts he had just had. There on his sofa laid Hinata holding onto a blanket wrapped Kei snuggled against her. The sight was rather…sweet. Sasuke hated sweets, but this wasn't so bad. He pulled out his iPhone 5 and snapped a picture for Hinata's contact photo. He felt like a pedophile.

Nudging Hinata awake, careful not to wake his son, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how natural Hinata looked. She didn't put on any makeup from what he could tell, and she kind of reminded him of…a small forest creature of some sort…a mouse or rabbit perhaps?

Hinata blushed at how close they were and picks Kei up gently handing him to Sasuke. She put on her glasses and stretched as Sasuke took Kei back to his room to tuck him in. Kei stirred and awoke briefly, too tired to fully wake up.

"Hi daddy…welcome home…" the little boy muttered. Sasuke planted a kiss on his forehead and was about to leave. "I wish Hinata can stay forever…" Sasuke smiled at his son and shut the lights.

"Hinata, thank you for tonight. I will pay you bi-weekly if you don't mind." Hinata nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned. "Would you like a ride home? Perhaps a cup of coffee on the way would be nice after your nap. It's only 8:00." Sasuke offered, taking off his tie and throwing his jacket onto the sofa.

The eighteen year old blushed and turned away hiding her face from him by pulling her hair out of its bun. It had gotten too messy anyways after the nap. "No thank you, Mr. Uch…Sasuke."

"Very well." He said. "Take care, Hinata."

"Goodnight, Sasuke." She said, turning around to give him a small smile.

She left leaving Sasuke confused at the strange feeling in his chest and…pants. The messy just out of bed hair suited her…as would sex hair. Sasuke shook his head and decided to have a cold shower. It was cute how she wore such a large cardigan as if it would cover anything…she would look even better naked in one of his shirts…

"You've got problems, Uchiha." He groaned to himself.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

"Hinata, your sexy boss basically asked you out on a date."

"I can't believe you actually said that to Gaara."

"_I_ can't believe you threatened the wrong guy."

"How hot is your boss on a scale of one to Alex Pettyfer?"

"You look hot today, I like the bra."

"You called Sakura a fake two faced bitch whore pile of steaming shit? What the hell, Hina?"

"So you _didn't_ accept the coffee date, _why_?"

"Is he even single?"

"Guys, stop please." Hinata sighed. She was being bombarded with questions after she recounted her day's events to her friends. She was aware that Sasuke had indirectly asked her on a date but God she wanted to ignore it. He was probably just going to play with her feelings. After all, she was but a child in comparison to him. She had other things to worry about like University that would be starting in the fall.

"Anyways, we all got invitations to be bridesmaids at Tenten and Neji's wedding, right?" Ino personally never met Neji or anything but she knew Tenten from when she used to go to the same gym as Tenten in Shinjuku. Tenten never had many female friends to begin with so Ino was immediately given a bridesmaid position as was her fiancé's cousin, and the two of them just suggested Ritsuko because they could. "I'm planning the bachelorette party because Temari will be dealing with Tenten in her worst moments being the maid of honour and whatnot. I wonder if there'll be an open bar…"

Knowing Ino…it would be one hell of a party.

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

Sasuke looked at his son with amusement. His son got rather excited easily and spoke with such enthusiasm about his day that Sasuke was sure he got from his mother.

"And we watched cartoons, and you'll never guess what Hinata made me for dinner! She made tomato sauce and meatballs from scratch for pasta! My favoury kind, the seashells! Daddy, all the people at school were so jello of me because Hinata is so pretty! I told them Hinata is my mommy, and Shizuki even told her mommy she wants to look like Hinata when she turns older!" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the mommy comment. If he had actually managed to impregnate Hinata it would imply they had sex which didn't seem like such a terrible thing.

"Kei."

"Yes daddy?"

"Your daddy is a terrible person."

Kei was confused when his father went into the bathroom and took another shower. Was he going to be late for school today?

* * *

So I've decided to change it up and I'm uploading all the parts to one story because it makes it easier for everyone to read I suppose, and you'll get longer chapters I guess LOL

It's probably a little confusing to follow along at first since each section starts off at different parts but reading it all together in order will make it make sense I guess since the events that occur will tie together.

Why am I doing it this way? Just because I want to try something new so yeah bear with me here...

In case anyone is confused:  
SasuHina - Be My Baby(sitter)  
GaaOC - Final Farewell  
NaruIno - Summer Love

I know Gaara seems like a total douche for abruptly cheating on Ritsuko but understand he's a noob at human relationships and is an agro. Donut hate my bb Gaara.

The girls aren't necessarily as mature as the men might tend to be only because they're kids compared to the males. It's a matter of age and I want to contrast it I suppose and yeah everyone's just so...OOC but iunno I'm sorry. Badass Hinata moment just 'cause Hinata needed an edge to her - it probably has something to do with being bffs with Ino?

Aww sew much Sakura hate. Usually I'd make her the drama instigator between Sasuke and Hinata but I changed it up because I don't want some hoe coming between the two of them to be the main problem for their segment of the story. ANYWHOOO kthxbai.


End file.
